What to get You for Valentine's Day?
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: It's finally Valentine's Day and Kakashi is trying to figure out what to give to the transfer student Iruka. KakashiXIruka Yaoi rated T oneshot
**What to Get You for Valentine's Day?**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Valentine's Day. A day to give the girls you were interested in something nice. So what would you give to someone you were interested in that just happened to be a boy? Kakashi pondered that same question for weeks before that day. He had a massive crush on Iruka, the transfer student with a scar that stretched from one side of his cheek to other; the line went across his nose. Kakashi also had a scar of his own from an accident in the past, though that had nothing to do with why he harbored feelings of love for the new student.

When Iruka walked through the classroom, giving his small and brief introduction, Kakashi knew in that moment that he was in love. Why? Well it may have something to do with what happened a few years back. They actually met when they were in the same cram school when they were in the fourth grade. Back then, Iruka had long flowing hair that went past his shoulders. They were actually prettier than those found on the girls. Even though he wore a plain attire, he would often get mistaken as a girl for his hair and face. He also didn't seem to talk much, but then, neither did Kakashi. Then it happened; someone began to bully Iruka. It was subtle at first, but gradually all the girls began to take part in the action. They wrote "pretty boy" and "disgusting" on the blackboard and on his desk. It was hard to pinpoint the culprits responsible for the misdeeds, but it didn't seem to bother Iruka at all. It was because of Iruka's unfazed expression that Kakashi did nothing for a while. He hated himself for conjuring that veil over his eyes. If he or anyone else had done something about it, **that** would not have happened.

February 14th. Iruka received a love letter from a secret admirer and was instructed to go the empty classroom adjacent to theirs during free break. That day, Iruka was nowhere to be seen in the playground on the back of the school. Kakashi felted something was amiss, though it was too late. By the time he arrived, opening the door that separated him from Iruka, it happened.

 **Snip**

The girls surrounded Iruka from all directions as they held him down. One of them had a pair of scissors (the non-safety ones) and snipped the front bangs. There was a reason why children were given safety scissors instead of a regular one. They would tend to not realize how sharp regular scissors were and the girl who used them, didn't realize how close she cut to Iruka's face. Blood came coursing down his face as it dripped onto the ground. All the girls were spooked as the scissors went crashing down, the blood and strands of hair present on the blades. Iruka held his face, as the blood slipped through his fingers as his cries began to be heard. The girls quickly made their way out of the classroom as Kakashi made his way to the boy. When he saw the blood leaving Iruka's person, something clicked inside Kakashi. He did not realize that he was pulling on Iruka's arm until they arrived at the infirmary. The nurse must have stepped out, evident by the lack of her appearance when they entered. Even so, Iruka was still bleeding and Kakashi needed to stop that.

His mother told him once that spit was used to treat wounds. Taking on her advice, Kakashi pulled Iruka's hand away from his face and brought out his tongue. He slid it across his face, where the cut was and did it for ten or so passes. The bleeding stopped for the most part as he took the time to find a bandage. He did and patched Iruka up. Iruka seemed unresponsive which had Kakashi worried, until Kakashi tried to touch the side of his face. Iruka pulled back and became the biggest cherry Kakashi ever saw. He was fortunate to have the bandage, or else the blood would have squirted out by the head-rush. Kakashi mistakenly believed that Iruka now feared him. Thinking that it was better to wait outside, Kakashi tried to leave. A hand reached out and pulled him back. Iruka had a nervous expression as he struggled to keep his stare on Kakashi.

They waited for the nurse to return as they both sat down and held hands. Everything happened so fast; the nurse returning, teachers rushing in, the principal coming in, his mother, their detached hands. The next day, Kakashi found out that Iruka transferred to a different school. He did not care what the teacher said next, he only had Iruka in his mind.

Now that Iruka returned to their school district, Kakashi wondered if Iruka even remembered him. It had been over a month since his transfer, yet Iruka had not once approached Kakashi. Did he forget what happened all those years ago? Still pondering on what to get, Kakashi stumbled upon his good friend Anko. They were very good friends and would hang out together from time to time.

"Hey, what are you still doing here? Class is going to start soon." Anko said as she spotted him leaning on a tree outside.

"Sorry, was thinking about something…"

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." He gestured his hand as he walked away. When he got inside, he found a figure standing by a window. It was Iruka though he had his eyes covered by the angle of his head.

Iruka whispered something.

"Hm?"

"I SAY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!" Iruka shouted. Kakashi was surprised by the outburst as Iruka continued. "I'VE BEEN HERE FOR WEEKS, BUT YOU NOT ONCE APPROACHED ME! DID I NOT MATTER TO YOU!?" By then tears were flowing from Iruka's face.

The sound of the bell went off as it informed the students and faculty members that class had begun. Kakashi and Iruka still stood there in the hallway; one in silence, while the other in a light sob. Suddenly it happened; Kakashi pulled Iruka down the hallway until they were alone in the science room. Once there, he explained to Iruka that he knew since his arrival and thought of the same thing. He accidentally let out the piece of information involving him getting a gift for Iruka. It mattered not now, though Iruka's face became somewhat stoic.

"I know what I want for Valentine's Day…"

"Really? What is it? I'll definitely get it for you." Kakashi claimed as he leaned closer to the boy. Iruka smiled, though it was not one found from an innocent boy. This smile held a mystery behind those lips as he leaned his face to Kakashi's ear. With a hot and misty breath, Iruka spoke.

"You."

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of story**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well there you go. I know that I'm pretty late on the whole valentine's day, but most of my IrukaXKakashi fantics are spontaneous and without warning. Please let me know what you think and until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
